que rayos paso
by wendo-chan
Summary: esta es una historia donde sakura tiene encuentros con un hombre sin amor o eso es lo que piensa entren y descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen solo le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto solo los utilizo para crear historias

Que rayos paso, en que momento paso esto, como es que había llegado a tanto con el, donde se había quedado esa niña tímida que era y la cordura que la caracterizaba, esta vez había ganado sus hormonas, todo paso tan rápido, se había dejado llevar por esos besos y carisias expertas que solo recordarlo le hacían erizar su piel y lo peor los sentimientos donde quedaron siempre pensó que la primera vez que lo hiciera lo iba a hacer con la persona que mas quisiera en el mundo, pero la realidad era otra se encontraba ahí desnuda y con las mejillas rosadas y los labios enrojecidos e hinchados, no se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho por que a decir verdad lo disfruto y mucho y creo que el también lo disfruto y tampoco significaba que no sintiera algo por el, claro que lo conocía y la verdad sentía un gran aprecio por el, solo una pregunta podría sentir ¿amor? Ya no sabía que significaba esta palabra y no quería torturase mas con esa pregunta que se hacia todas las noches, pero esta noche, no, esta noche solo quería descansar, el, el que la volvió mujer por primera vez ya se había marchado a petición suya para que ella pudiera pensar y claro que sabia que el tampoco sentía amor por ella solo era pasión y lujuria de seguro reprimidos, que al presentarse esta oportunidad no la desaprovecho.

A pasado mas de un mes y desde esa ocasión no ha vuelto a ocurrir un encuentro con el, no se tal vez así era mejor, lo veía pero su trato era normal nada que indicara que había pasado algo entre ellos y mucho menos que habían estado juntos como si nunca hubiera pasado, decidió no darle importancia, total solo había sido una noche, una noche que le gustaría volver a repetir pero de seguro no volvería a cometer un error similar era mejor dejar todo en el pasado y seguir con su vida normal.

Nuevas misiones que cumplir, algunas peligrosas y otras verdaderamente patéticas, que necesidad tenia un ninja de hacer de recoge balones y mas una ninja medico como ella, una de las mejores médicos de konoha la verdad no tenia ganas de nada, desde un hace un tiempo no se a había sentido muy bien, ahora se cansaba muy rápido y si hacia un movimiento bastante brusco o rápido se mareaba, solo es por el exceso de trabajo trataba de convencerse eso de hacer guardia por las noches en el hospital tres veces por semana y misiones en el día no era algo muy bueno para su salud y ahora eso le estaba cobrando la factura, como medico que era no podía darse el lujo de enfermarse y menos sabiendo que era de mucha utilidad cuando atendía a los ninjas recién llegados de misiones y que gracias a ella y sus atenciones oportunas salvaban la vida.

Por desgracia hoy era uno de esos días que tenia que hacer una ronda por el hospital, una ronda que estaba bastante tranquila tanto que el sueño se empezó a apoderar de ella, las alarmas empezaron a sonar tan fuerte e inesperadamente que la pelirosa que estaba casi dormida en una silla callo al suelo pegándose un fuerte golpe que rápidamente paso a segundo plano al ver entrar aun escuadrón de ninjas mal heridos 8 ninjas para ser exactos y todos parecían tener el mismo tipo de heridas cortadas profundas que su alrededor de la cortada mostraban una areola de quemaduras no era posible lo que estaba viendo.

¡!Sakura!!, ¡!sakura!! Que no me escuchas muévete que necesito de tu ayuda, no es hora de que te quedes paralizada sakura respóndeme- gritaba Shizune al verme como en shock- no podía moverme era realmente espantoso, pero al oír que Shizune me necesitaba mi cuerpo como por propio instinto se empezó a mover para poder empezar a curar a esos ninjas que la necesitaban junte chakra verde en la mano pero ese tipo de heridas no cerraban tan rápido como una normal- sakura que no te sorprenda que esas heridas no se curen tan rápido ya que son hechas por un poderos ninjutsu- había dicho Shizune al ver mi rostro de confusión- termine de curar al shinobi con mucho esfuerzo ya que debía de administrar gran cantidad de chakra para que puediera empezara cerrar la herida, estaba totalmente agotada pero aun había algunos shinobis que la necesitaban con tanto ajetreo no se había dodo cuenta que ahí parado con una gran herida estaba el, su sensei que la miraba, desde cuando había estado el ahí parado, desde cuando la estaba viendo, eso no importaba lo importante era curar su herida que se veía algo profunda.

Lo acostó en una camilla para poder examinarlo mejor, sensei tengo que quitarte el chaleco y tu playera- no contesto nada solo se la dejo sacar (NA: claro que no se quito la mascara) – sin palabras así transcurrió su curación, solo ocasionalmente sus miradas se cruzaban pero ninguno articulaba ninguna palabra, el desgaste de chakra ya era bastante obvio acumulado con los malestares que ya tenia hicieron que terminando de curar a su sensei perdiera el conocimiento que afortunadamente no alcanzo a tocar el piso gracias a que su sensei tenia buenos reflejos y que ya podía moverse gracias a que ella lo había curado.

Kakashi: Shizune algo le paso a sakura (con voz de preocupación)

Shizune: acuéstala en esta camilla deja y la examino (sakura por que no me dijiste que te sentías mal).

Kakashi: y esta bien?

Shizune: no es nada no te preocupes solo es cansancio creo que se sobre paso curándolos y perdido un poco de chakra solo a que dejar que descanse, afortunadamente ya todos los shinobis están curados, oye kakashi te puedo pedir un favor.

Kakashi: yo am..mm si dime Shizune

Shizune: podrías encargarte de sakura es que con todos estos shinobis en el hospital no hay habitaciones disponibles.

Kakashi: y a donde la llevo??

Shizune: a su casa lógico a no espera su mama no va a estar en casa salió de la aldea y regresa dentro de dos días y no la puedes dejar sola en su casa mm… yo creo que lo mejor es que la lleves a tu casa que descanse y la cuides, ya que al fin y al cabo fue tu alumna y hay confianza entre ustedes o no??


	2. despertar

Hola, hola lo se no hay excusas se que debí actualizar antes pero la verdad no se me ocurría nada de nada mm y la escuela no ayuda mm también he estado un poco deprimida por algunos problemitas en mi casa, y peor se me murió mi perrito eso fue lo peor(llorando) pero espero que este muy bien en donde quiera que este, pero ahora si prometo actualizar un poco mas seguido se los juro,

Mejor les dejo aquí el fic. Espero que les guste

*********************************************************************************************************************

Por dios que mal me sentía un dolor punzante en la cien como taladrándome la cabeza no me dejaba en paz, trate de abrir lo ojos pero pesaban tanto, pero con un esfuerzo pude abrirlos pero no completamente, trate de enfocar el lugar en donde me encontraba, pero no podía reconocer nada todo a mi alrededor era solo penumbras, poca era la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, de algo estaba segura no era mi habitación, el aire trajo a mi, un dulce e hipnotizante aroma que me hizo estremecer totalmente, un aroma tan varonil, algo parecido a la naturaleza a bosque a libertad si esa era la sensación que transmite libertad protección, que bien me sentía protegida pero ahora que pensaba un poco mejor, no era la primera vez que me había sentido así, ese aroma me era conocido de eso no había duda, de algún lado lo conocía, rayos no podía recordar de donde .. de donde, deje mi intento de tratar de recordar de donde lo conocía y me enfoque en mi entorno, no era un lugar en el que hubiera estado antes, haber un momento por que estoy en una habitación?? … en que habitación?? Que me había pasado?? lo ultimo que recordaba era … la guardia en el hospital y los herido de la misión, kakashi su herida pero como era posible que no lo hubiera recordado antes, los herido tenia que salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible esos ninjas la necesitaban y también tenia que saber como estaba el.

Una voz me hiso sobre saltarme me volví el rostro para ver lo ahí con la tranquilidad que solo el tenia, recargado en la puerta tal como un fantasma cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí?? Desde cuando la estaba observando??.por que estaba el ahí??, que confundida estaba ahora si que no entendía nada.

A ya te despertaste?? Te sientes mejor?? Como dormiste?? dijo el, con un tono de preocupación en su voz que pude captar.

Co..como llegue aqui?, conteste ignorando las preguntas hechas por el

- te desmayaste en el hospital y como no había camas disponibles por lo del ataque al escuadrón bueno sizune y yo decidimos que lo mejor era traerte aquí para que no estuvieras sola.

Pero deben de necesitar ayuda en el hospital??, creo que debería regresar-

-- no te preocupes sizune se encargo de todo ya solo atendían a algunos con unos rasguños, nada de cuidado no te preocupes, no hay necesidad de que regreses, además me dijeron que te cuidara.

--y co..como estas tu—pregunte totalmente roja por la vergüenza de preocuparme por el

--yo estoy muy bien sakura gracias a ti-

-haa de nada, quiero irme a mi casa ahora – he hice un ademan de levantarme- pero el me detuvo

- No deberías de esforzarte tanto sakura, sabes que estas totalmente exhausta preferiría que te quedar hoy en mi humilde casa si eso no te molesta – No, gracias la verdad es que prefiero que me llevaras a mi casa, dije secamente- no creo que sea correcto quedarme aquí, tenia ganas de irme rápido de ahí, de estar sola en mi recamara, en mi baño, con mis cosas y no ahí sintiéndome una intrusa con la mirada de el, en sima mío pendiente de cada movimiento que hacia o dejaba de hacer, trate de levantarme pero la cabeza me dio vueltas y caí a la cama de nuevo.

– No, no creo que sea una buena idea, te dije que todavía esta débil, --dijo fuerte y rotundamente, esta noche no, te quedaras aquí para estar seguro de que no te ha pasado nada-

--no yo quiero estar en mi casa no quiero estar aquí---trate de convencerlo de que me dejara marchar a mi casa, pero todos mis intentos fracasaron.

- NO sakura, no te vas, ya te dije que no, que no es una buena idea por que estas exhausta

—puedo cuidarme sola gracias, por si no lo recuerda vivo sola y ya soy lo bastante mayorcita como para hacerme cargo de mi misma no lo cree sensei.

--No voy a seguir discutiendo sakura ya dije que no te vas y no te vas o quieres que te ate a la cama sakura tu decides

-no tuve opción esta vez tenia que ceder--esta bien pero mañana temprano quiero irme entendiste,-- tratando de que mi voz no sonara fuera de lo normal pero la verdad estaba muy inquieta el estaba muy cerca de mi y me ponía muy nerviosa aunque había pasado tiempo de lo sucedido aun mi cuerpo lo recordaba y en ese momento no era muy buena idea dejar que mis instintos salieran a flote.

Por que tanto interés en irte sakura no te gusta estar con tu antiguo sensei, teda miedo quedarte a solas conmigo—esto lo dijo casi en mi oído, que podría jurar que su voz sonaba muy sexy, me aleje de el quedando hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, esto no podía pasar otra vez no, antes de contestar tome aire para tranquilizarme —**No, **no me da miedo nada, es solo que quiero estar sola y en **Mi** casa para poder descansar, trate de sonar convincente pero la verdad es que ni yo me lo creía

—mmm creí que te ponía nerviosa mi presencia

—por dios tanto se me notaba---pues piensa mal sensei, lo único que yo quiero es descansar si no le molesta—le hice un ademan con la mano para que se retirara.

—esta bien creo que lo necesitas de todos modos estaré cerca por **si se te ofrece algo** o necesitas un poquito de compañía —no conteste nada y el solo se marcho a otra habitación o al sofá la verdad no sabia, por que no conocía su casa y no sabia si tenia mas de una habitación tal vez si tal vez no, en la mañana la vería bien y será mejor descansar y dejar aun lado esos pensamiento algo impropios para la situación en la que me encontraba.

--había pasado ya buen rato de aquella discusión y desde que se fue no había podido dormir nada, pero tenia sed y me sentía algo mareada tenia que beber algo y pronto —donde rayos esta la cocina—dije saliendo de la habitación y tentando cada rincón que encontraba, por que no encontraba un maldito apagador, se me nublo la vista y perdió un poco el equilibrio y lo único que supe fue que de repente sentí un dolor intenso en el pie –haaaaa maldición aaaaa—me había golpeado con un mueble y del mueble cayo un inmenso adorno enforna del símbolo de la hoja directo a mi pie—mierda--- que tan mala suerte tenia que ni los adornos la querían, trate de sofocar mi grito pero ya era tarde la luz se encendió y el estaba ahí me cargo y me llevo al sofá.

--examino mi pie – -- creo que no esta roto—

--en verdad se veía preocupado y por un momento me hiso sentir mal por preocuparlo--no es nada-- trate de quitarle importancia a la hinchazón y el color morado que había tomado mi pie, junte un poco de chakra verde y me empecé a curar el golpe se desinflamo y en unos cuantos segundo mi pie tenia el aspecto, como si no hubiera pasado nada, me sentí observada, lo mire y el me veía directamente a los ojos.

--- y bien –

--bien, bien que???

--espero una explicación de esto, ¿planeabas huir de aquí sakura tan mal te he tratado??

-- no, no es eso sensei yo no planeaba huir solo me levante por un baso de agua y entonces tropecé y ya sabe lo demás.

--así que solo un baso de agua hee

—fue por el baso de agua y me lo entrego, lo tome y le devolví el baso ya vacio, me cargo de nuevo en brazos y me llevo a la recamara, estaba mas roja que un tomate esa acción en verdad no me la esperaba, solo pude apegarme a su pecho y escuchar su corazón mientras llegábamos y esa aroma tan suya me volvió a hipnotizar el me dejo con cuidado en la cama aunque no era necesario pues mi pie estaba en perfectas condiciones bajo su mascara y me beso, un beso dulce y apasionado solo como el sabia darlos con su experiencia que lo respaldaba, hace cuanto hacia que no era besada por el desde esa ocasión desde esa noche que la pasión se adueño de los dos y la cordura se perdió.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Quiero agradecer a todos los que pusieron la historia en favoritos la verdad muchas, muchas gracias

Chio-miau

Yomitachan

Jesica-haruzuchia

Y también a todos lo que dejaron un review

Chio-miau

Angliksay

Aire 2409

Str Mercury

Yomitachan

K2008sempai

muchas gracias por esperarme y porfa si quieren y si les gusto dejen un review y si no les gusto tambien dejenlo se hacepta de todo jaja oki cuidensen


	3. recuerdos

**Estaba a punto de dejarme llevar por mis instintos saciar el fuego que me quemaba por ****dentro, El beso se intensificaba a cada momento m****ás, una carga de deseo y lujuria que ****emanaba de mi cuerpo que ya empezaba a reaccionar -me separe para tomar un poco ****de aire, pero no quería que parase esta noche quería volver a estar entre sus fuertes ****brazos- continuo con el beso deslizándose hasta mi cuello mientras acariciaba mis muslos ****sentí como su respiración empezó a sentirse más pesada igual que la mía, regreso a mi****boca y se detuvo**

**que pasa- le pregunte queriendo saber el por qué de su repentina acci****ón a caso había**

**hecho algo mal?, pero solo me miro, en entonces lo dijo**

**Tienes que descansar sakura creo que hoy fue un d****ía bastante pesado para ti—que diablos ****sabia el cómo me sentía si yo quería bueno... Seguir., lo que estábamos haciendo rayos como quisiera decirle que no parase, que me sentía bien, pero me sentí tan ofendida por ****su acción primero provocándome y luego nada de nada, así que solo le di la razón.**

**Tienes mucha raz****ón ****SENSEI****—dije con más énfasis esta última palabra para molestarlo— ****estoy muy cansada preferiría dormir un rato ya que tengo que regresar en un par de horas****al hospital****solo se levanto y sali****ó de la habitación me dejo ahí sola que tonta al pensar que se****repetir****ía lo de aquella noche, sabía que había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde esa noche ****tal vez se sentía culpable por haber estado conmigo siendo su ex alumna y siendo mas chica que ****él, aun que, sabía que entre nosotros no había amor, solo deseo y ****lujuria**** desbordándose ****entre nosotros dos, lo que paso esa noche nunca lo olvidaría quien podría olvidar algo semejante, tan solo de pensar lo que me hizo esa noche hace que me ruborice, (na: yo ****creo que nadie hubiera olvidado algo semejante y menos con un papacito como el jajaja)**

**Fhas back**

**Acab****ábamos de llegar de una misión de la cual había sido un poco peligrosa, habíamos combatido contra unos shinobis rebeldes de la aldea del hongo (na: ¡aja no se me ocurrió otra cosa pero me pareció muy divertido este nombre perdón sigamos) yo había gastado toda mis energías al enfrentarme con ellos, había utilizado tanto chakra que ya no ****quedaba nada de esa súper fuerza que me caracterizaba lo último que supe fue que perdí ****el conocimiento y que cuando desperté me encontraba en mi habitación la cual reconocí ****por las fotos del antiguo equipo 7 a mi alrededor, pero no estaba sola, el, estaba ****mirándome desde las sombras sin decir nada, me sorprendió encontrarlo ahí.**

**Sensei que hace aqu****í perdón por haber sido una carga para usted y haber hecho que me ****trajera hasta mi casa en serio no volverá a pasar se que a veces puedo ser un estorbo lo siento baje la mirada por que me sentía culpable **

**El no dijo nada a mi discurso pidiéndole perdón, el tan solo se acerco y emitió un solo ****sonido—sh sh sh no hables, de pronto empezó a besar mi cuello y luego mi clavícula sentí su cara desnuda contra mi cuerpo ya que no tenia puesta su mascara, era mucha mi curiosidad mas sin en cambio serré mis ojos sentí su cercanía, me beso,****me asuste, pero su toque no me molesto pero sin en cambio le pedí que se detuviera, pero mis suplicas fueron ahogadas con un beso mas intenso que transmitía lujuria, deseo y pasión que muy pronto correspondí no sabia como besar ya que no tenia novio que me enseñara pero me las arregle para tratar de seguir su ritmo, en cada momento que tenia oportunidad (naque es cuando se le acababa el aire en el beso) le pedía que se detuviera que esto no estaba bien, pero eso no sucedió, el se posiciono arriba de mi y empezó a quitarme todo rastro de ropa que encontrara en su camino, no caí en cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba hasta que fue realmente demasiado tarde, pues estaba inmensa en nuevas sensaciones que el producía en mi cuerpo, lance un gemido cuando sentí su lengua en uno de mis pechos, me miro fijamente y susurro con una voz ronca, que no se, por que, me sonó muy sexy- eres hermosa- me volví a sumir en el nuevo y excitante placer que su toque producía. **

**mi cabeza daba vueltas eran tantas las sensaciones que me envolvían, el hizo mas presión sobre mi, para dejarme atrapada en su cuerpo, me pidió que abriera los ojos, que habían permanecidos cerrados hasta el momento, nunca me imagine que el fuera tan apuesto y perfecto, mientras se quitaba el chaleco y posteriormente su playera su cuerpo mostraba una madures fantástica su torso también marcado y con algunas cicatrices de batallas anteriores que lo hacían ver mas atrayente me mordí el labio inferior- te gusta lo que ves, Sakura- pronuncio con altivez, no le conteste pero mi sonrojo me delataba.**

**Volvió a tomar mis labios y a capturar mi cuerpo con el suyo, empezó a recorrer la parte interna de mis muslos con sus manos, mi conciencia me abandono y mi resistencia con ella, ya solo quería que no se detuviera, sentí su mano en mi entrepierna y un suspiro salio de mis labios, el cual el tomo como una señal para introducir uno de sus ágiles dedos en mi intimidad, no pude ahogar el gemido que provoco en mi, cuando lo sentí entrar, fue lo mas extraño y excitante que hubiera sentido, introdujo el segundo dedo, nunca me imagine que pudiera llegar a sentir tanto placer y menos al ser otorgado por el que me vio crecer.**

**Mi cuerpo se movía sin control alguno, no me di cuenta cuando desaparecieron sus pantalones, a pesar de estar disfrutando el momento seguía insistiendo que no era correcto lo que estábamos haciendo—kaka shi ..sensei.. por favor esto…. / mas fui silenciada antes de terminar por unos labios que demandaban atención/sh sh Sakura si no te relajas te are mas daño del que debiera ser **

**Estaba a punto de dejarme llevar por mis instintos saciar el fuego que me quemaba por ****dentro, El beso se intensificaba a cada momento m****ás, una carga de deseo y lujuria que ****emanaba de mi cuerpo que ya empezaba a reaccionar -me separe para tomar un poco ****de aire, pero no quería que parase esta noche quería volver a estar entre sus fuertes ****brazos- continuo con el beso deslizándose hasta mi cuello mientras acariciaba mis muslos ****sentí como su respiración empezó a sentirse más pesada igual que la mía, regreso a mi****boca y se detuvo**

**que pasa- le pregunte queriendo saber el por qué de su repentina acci****ón a caso había**

**hecho algo mal?, pero solo me miro, en entonces lo dijo**

**Tienes que descansar sakura creo que hoy fue un d****ía bastante pesado para ti—que diablos ****sabia el cómo me sentía si yo quería bueno... Seguir., lo que estábamos haciendo rayos como quisiera decirle que no parase, que me sentía bien, pero me sentí tan ofendida por ****su acción primero provocándome y luego nada de nada, así que solo le di la razón.**

**Tienes mucha raz****ón ****SENSEI****—dije con más énfasis esta última palabra para molestarlo— ****estoy muy cansada preferiría dormir un rato ya que tengo que regresar en un par de horas****al hospital****solo se levanto y sali****ó de la habitación me dejo ahí sola que tonta al pensar que se****repetir****ía lo de aquella noche, sabía que había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde esa noche ****tal vez se sentía culpable por haber estado conmigo siendo su ex alumna y siendo mas chica que ****él, aun que, sabía que entre nosotros no había amor, solo deseo y ****lujuria**** desbordándose ****entre nosotros dos, lo que paso esa noche nunca lo olvidaría quien podría olvidar algo semejante, tan solo de pensar lo que me hizo esa noche hace que me ruborice, (na: yo ****creo que nadie hubiera olvidado algo semejante y menos con un papacito como el jajaja)**

**Fhas back**

**Acab****ábamos de llegar de una misión de la cual había sido un poco peligrosa, habíamos combatido contra unos shinobis rebeldes de la aldea del hongo (na: ¡aja no se me ocurrió otra cosa pero me pareció muy divertido este nombre perdón sigamos) yo había gastado toda mis energías al enfrentarme con ellos, había utilizado tanto chakra que ya no ****quedaba nada de esa súper fuerza que me caracterizaba lo último que supe fue que perdí ****el conocimiento y que cuando desperté me encontraba en mi habitación la cual reconocí ****por las fotos del antiguo equipo 7 a mi alrededor, pero no estaba sola, el, estaba ****mirándome desde las sombras sin decir nada, me sorprendió encontrarlo ahí.**

**Sensei que hace aqu****í perdón por haber sido una carga para usted y haber hecho que me ****trajera hasta mi casa en serio no volverá a pasar se que a veces puedo ser un estorbo lo siento baje la mirada por que me sentía culpable **

**El no dijo nada a mi discurso pidiéndole perdón, el tan solo se acerco y emitió un solo ****sonido—sh sh sh no hables, de pronto empezó a besar mi cuello y luego mi clavícula sentí su cara desnuda contra mi cuerpo ya que no tenia puesta su mascara, era mucha mi curiosidad mas sin en cambio serré mis ojos sentí su cercanía, me beso,****me asuste, pero su toque no me molesto pero sin en cambio le pedí que se detuviera, pero mis suplicas fueron ahogadas con un beso mas intenso que transmitía lujuria, deseo y pasión que muy pronto correspondí no sabia como besar ya que no tenia novio que me enseñara pero me las arregle para tratar de seguir su ritmo, en cada momento que tenia oportunidad (naque es cuando se le acababa el aire en el beso) le pedía que se detuviera que esto no estaba bien, pero eso no sucedió, el se posiciono arriba de mi y empezó a quitarme todo rastro de ropa que encontrara en su camino, no caí en cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba hasta que fue realmente demasiado tarde, pues estaba inmensa en nuevas sensaciones que el producía en mi cuerpo, lance un gemido cuando sentí su lengua en uno de mis pechos, me miro fijamente y susurro con una voz ronca, que no se, por que, me sonó muy sexy- eres hermosa- me volví a sumir en el nuevo y excitante placer que su toque producía. **

**mi cabeza daba vueltas eran tantas las sensaciones que me envolvían, el hizo mas presión sobre mi, para dejarme atrapada en su cuerpo, me pidió que abriera los ojos, que habían permanecidos cerrados hasta el momento, nunca me imagine que el fuera tan apuesto y perfecto, mientras se quitaba el chaleco y posteriormente su playera su cuerpo mostraba una madures fantástica su torso también marcado y con algunas cicatrices de batallas anteriores que lo hacían ver mas atrayente me mordí el labio inferior- te gusta lo que ves, Sakura- pronuncio con altivez, no le conteste pero mi sonrojo me delataba.**

**Volvió a tomar mis labios y a capturar mi cuerpo con el suyo, empezó a recorrer la parte interna de mis muslos con sus manos, mi conciencia me abandono y mi resistencia con ella, ya solo quería que no se detuviera, sentí su mano en mi entrepierna y un suspiro salio de mis labios, el cual el tomo como una señal para introducir uno de sus ágiles dedos en mi intimidad, no pude ahogar el gemido que provoco en mi, cuando lo sentí entrar, fue lo mas extraño y excitante que hubiera sentido, introdujo el segundo dedo, nunca me imagine que pudiera llegar a sentir tanto placer y menos al ser otorgado por el que me vio crecer.**

**Mi cuerpo se movía sin control alguno, no me di cuenta cuando desaparecieron sus pantalones, a pesar de estar disfrutando el momento seguía insistiendo que no era correcto lo que estábamos haciendo—kaka shi ..sensei.. por favor esto…. / mas fui silenciada antes de terminar por unos labios que demandaban atención/sh sh Sakura si no te relajas te are mas daño del que debiera ser/ - por un momento me perdí en el deseo cuando sentí un dolor en mi parte baja del abdomen en ese momento quería quitármelo de en sima solo quería que el dolor desapareciera pero sostuvo mis muñecas – pasara le escuche susurrar en mi oído—en un principio sus envestidas eran lentas, pero no duro mucho cuando las intensifico pero como el dijo el dolor empezó a desaparecer y una oleada de placer en todo mi cuerpo que nunca creí poder experimentar aun con mi nula experiencia en este tema mi cuerpo reacciono y mis piernas se clavaron en sus caderas soltó mis muñecas y mis uñas se clavaron en su espalda y el subió de intensidad las envestidas de un momento a otro un calor intenso recorrió todo mi cuerpo y fue como una explosión, el siguió un poco mas y termino dentro de mi, se dejo caer sobre mi pecho respirando agitadamente – kak.. esto no.. no fue correcto—eso ya no importa **

**Fin del fhas back **

**No podía quitarme de la cabeza lo que paso esa noche estando así no dormiría nada y ya había desperdiciado mucho tiempo **

**Estaba casi amaneciendo cunado desperté a pesar de no haber dormido mucho en verdad me sentía muy recuperada , me levante he hice el menor ruido posible abrí la ventana y salí con dirección a mi departamento no quise despertar a kakashi y causarle mas molestias ya suficiente tenia con ofrecerme su casa, así que me metí a darme un baño y cambiarme pero al momento de meterme la ramera me di cuenta que me quedaba un poco mas ajustada de lo normal, el cual se lo atribuí al haber roto mi dieta por los diferentes postres que compraba mas o menos de una semana hasta este día mm todavía, me queda, creo que no hay motivo por el cual deba preocuparme mañana empezare la dieta otra vez es hora de ir al hospital **


	4. Chapter 4

lamento informarles que si regreso nuevamente a FF no es para subir un nuevo capitulo, sino para darles esta noticia tan importante:

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Aire2409 Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado darky1995, wendo

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya saben, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

por favor chicas/os ayudenos a expandir este mensaje.

desde ya muchas gracias


End file.
